Mineclash: A Serious Story
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: After Grazer gets lost and is hunted by the White Pumpkin and a golden carrot hungry creeper nambed Mr. Dufer, Stacy goes on an epic adventure to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am, once again!**

 **This is a story I'm writing with my little sister, otherwise known as Mira999!**

 **Here we go!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Mineclash

"Hello everyone and welcome to another Mineclash! I'm here with Graser! Say hi Graser!" Stacy said as Graser and her recorded Mineclash.

"HelloHelloHelloHelloHelloHelloHelloHe-" Graser told the camera.

"Okay Graser, That's enough." Stacy told him calmly. "Now in today's episode, we are going to do the _Minecraft Story Mode_ Challenge. Graser, I have a question for you..."

"NO! I am NOT ready to lose!" yelled Graser.

"I was just going to ask you if you had a bucket of milk!" Stacy responded. "Okay... Graser... Are you ready to lose?!"

"NO! she did it again!" yelled Graser. "Okay let's start. 3...2...1 GO!"

 **The End!**

 **Just Kidding!**

 **This is Summer and Mira saying Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Graser goes Missing (courtesy of a butterfly)

{1 Graser and Stacy long commentary later...}

"Graser? You haven't talked for a while. Graser? Graser! Graser!" called Stacy.

Stacy had nearly completed the challenge. She just needed a cat.

"Graser, I don't even have my cat yet! Come on, criticize me! Did your comlink go out? Where are you?!" she yelled.

Now, Stacy was getting panicked. Also extremely annoyed. Why did Graser stop talking? Was he mad at her?

 _Stay calm Stace. It's just a glitch...I'll just relog._ Stacy told herself. But that didn't work. _Oh No. Oh no. What do I do... wait a second... calm down Stacy. You can look for Graser, sit here and panic, or make a pumpkin pie, rename it as pizza, and see how that goes. Okay, that's a great idea! But.. that could cause me to lose the challenge because he wants to trick me, I might die and lose my stuff, I could lose spawn..._

And Stacy trailed off with the pros and cons in her head.

Then Stacy heard a muffled Graser scream.

* * *

"Aha! I got you!" Graser yelled, cupping his hands around the small white butterfly. "It took me two whole Minecraft days without eating, sleeping, or using the bathroom, but I finally caught you!"

"And I got you..." said a cryptic voice.

"Oh my gosh! A talking butterfly! This is awesome! I gotta put this on YouTube! It'll go viral!" Graser yelled in excitement, taking out his cell phone.

"What... no! it's the White Pumpkin!" yelled the voice, walking up from behind Graser.

"Oh my gosh! You're the person who tried to kill Stacy! We have got to get a picture! She is going to freak out!" Graser said, taking a selfie with the White Pumpkin. "And comment and send! Man she talks so much about you!"

"Is that so?" asked the White Pumpkin.

"Yeah, Mr. White Pumpkin Pie!" Graser exclaimed. "Wait... you kept poisoning me in that Mineclash challenge! Oh my Notch you're evil! Stacy help me! You won't belive who I ran into! It's so awesome but so-"

That was when the White Pumpkin hit him over the head with a stick, knocking Graser unconscious.

"I was just going to Pokéball him, but he was driving me crazy!" exclaimed the White Pumpkin.

* * *

Stacy took off running to the jungle where she heard Graser. After frantically looking around, she realized that Graser was not playing a game and he was in real trouble.

Suddenly, a player appeared. It was none other than AmyLee33.

"AMY!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Amy exclaimed. "Graser's in trouble! He was captured by the-" She was fading back to the Candy Isle, so her next few words where muffled.

"A white lumpkin?" asked Stacy.

Amy faded back to the Candy Isle before she could exsplain.

Stacy looked back into the woods. Something dangerous was out there, and she was going to walk in to save Graser. There was no going back.

 **Please no roasts or flames! My sister wrote a good part of this story, so be nice!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Ghost

Stacy swore she was hearing things as she walked through the forest.

She swore that the sounds where like someone singing a very off key version of true colors somewhere very far away.

She was cutting down a tree to see the clearing ahead when someone tapped her on the back. She grabbed her sword and was about to swing when she saw who it was.

"Joey?" She whispered quietly.

"Hey girl! Long time no see!" Joey said quite loudly before Stacy quickly covered his mouth with her hand to get him to be quiet.

"Shhhhhh!" Stacy said "Graser and his captor are right through there. I know it."

Joey looked at her puzzled

"Oh this isn't find the button? Well I do know there is a button here to find, Button Queen." He said vanishing.

Stacy thought about buttons then it hit her.

Quite literally she walked into a wall with a but to on it. Then she clicked it.

* * *

Grazer was still on the ground with Mr. Duffer standing near him holding a diamond sword. Then he broke into song,

 _You'll see your true creeper blowing through._

And on and on. Grazer was watching in astonishment as the old creeper danced and sang around.

"Okay, dude, can you stop your creeping me out. Hahaha creeping! Get it?" Grazer said and just laughed for a while. He sat and laughed for until the song ended then Graser asked "How can you hold a sword with no hands?"

"Darn!" Mr. Duffer said and the sword disappeared. "Now I have to get someone to kill you. No big deal. Oh, Mr. White Pumpkin!"

Grazer was in very big trouble.

 **This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That's A True Creeper

Graser was still on the ground with Mr. Duffer standing near him holding a diamond sword. Then he broke into song,

* * *

"You'll see your true creeper blowing through-" Mr. Duffer sang on and on.

Graser was watching in astonishment as the old creeper danced and sang around.

"Okay, dude, can you stop your creeping me out. Hahaha creeping! Get it?" Graser said and just laughed for a while. " Wait- how can you hold a sword with no hands?"

"Darn!" Mr. Duffer said and the sword disappeared. "Now I have to get someone to kill you. No big deal. Oh, Mr. White Pumpkin!"

 **This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Graser's Goodbyes

As Stacy clicked the button a man appeared. Stacy had her diamond sword at the ready and lunged at the mysterious man who appeared to be the White Pumpkin, hit him 2 times, and he disappeared. Stacy knew that pumpkin can't regenerate his hearts so the pumpkin only had 10 hearts left.

Soon after Stacy broke through the wood and saw Graser, the White Pumpkin, and Mr. Duffer all in the clearing together with Graser on the ground tied up, Mr. Duffer and the White Pumpkin talking about how to kill Graser, and herself standing at the entryway she had made."Sta-" Graser started and quickly stopped as Stacy put her finger up to her lips. Stacy watched the pumpkin faced man and overly tall creeper fight about killing Graser.

"I will shoot him with an arrow."

"No, I will hit him with my aqua fin."

"No, I will kill him with fire."

"No, I will dig him straight into lava."

"No, I will poison him."

"No, I will... Wait did you say poison? Oh, I like that one go poison him."

Stacy listened to them fight trying to make her move, but when the White Pumpkin threw a poison potion at Graser she bolted to try to block him. Graser stood up, broke through the ropes he was tied in, and pushed Stacy out of the way, taking the full blast-

Now Graser would surely die.

Stacy ran over to Graser.

"Graser stay with me. Stay with me Graser." Stacy pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"Stacy..." Graser said weakly.

"Graser, Graser, don't go… Don't leave me." Stacy said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I want one last thing before I go." "Don't talk like that Graser, but I'll get you anything. What do you need?"

"I want a pizza, can you order me one?" Graser asked.

"Graser, you do not ask for pizza before you die." Stacy replied, temporarily breaking from the serious mood.

"But I want pizza to be my last word, therefore I want a pizza." Graser said as his last heart left his body and he passed into the light, Graser was truly dead, gone forever, or was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That Man's Got A Plan

"Graser… Graser, no… No, you can't be gone, I, I lo-" Stacy started when she got cut off by a large light in the sky floating down. That light was Straub, one of Graser's friends.

Straub pushed Stacy to the side and said " Step aside, hold your tears, let me handle this... Yo Grase I took all your money on the cube and bought this sick armor with it." Graser jumped to his feet and fully healed.

"Straub this better be a Joke, Straub!"

"Graser, you're alive!" Stacy said happily.

"I am? I guess I am!" He responded eagerly.

"Now that you are alive, we must go in there and kill that ugly creeper and the White Pumpkin. Do you know that creeper's name?" Stacy asked him.

"The creeper, oh yeah, his name is Mr. Hooper. No, Mr. Pooper. No, it's... Mr. Duffer."

"Okay, that's an odd name. So here's the plan…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Action Time

After explaining the plan to Graser, Stacy and Graser got into position and the plan was put into play.

"Hey Mr. Ugly, and ghost pumpkin come get these." Graser said with an invisibility potion in use. Graser was holding a stack of golden carrots and was doing the whip with them in his hands.

"Golden carrot yeah. Golden carrot yeah." Graser exclaimed, singing something that was not remotely sounding like the whip.

That went on for ten seconds while his potion effect still worked. Stacy came out from the other side of the forest and screamed "GRASER RUN!" as she attacked the creeper.

* * *

Once and for all Stacy killed the creepy creeper and banned him from the world forever. As the creeper died Graser ran out of the woods with the White Pumpkin on his tail screaming and wailing his arms around. Stacy quickly hit the pumpkin one time with the diamond sword and he went down to his final 3 hearts. This was her chance to get vengeance on all the beast has done. Stacy was just about to hit her final hit when the pumpkin vanished, leaving Stacy and Graser alone in the small clearing.

"Well that's over" Graser said dusting off his metal body.

"For now" Stacy said pulling out a cloth to clear the blood from her eyes.

"Hey, wanna go to a flat world build a house and sit on the roof to watch the sunset?" Graser asked her helping her wipe her face of blood and dirt.

"Sure." Stacy replied as they deleted the world.

Or did they?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Happily Ever After They Always Deserved

Stacy and Graser sat on the roof of their new house at the sunset on a hot August evening after the Mineclash episode was posted. Stacy gazed into Graser's robot eyes saying "You know Graser, today is a very special day."

"Oh, is it?" Graser said playing dumb.

"Graser, Graser, Graser… Don't play dumb will me, it's my birthday." Stacy said knowing he was teasing her.

"Wait, that's today? I, I thought that was tomorrow! Shoot, I was going to plan the next Mineclash for it. I have a present with me though." Graser said half surprised, half ready to give her a present.

"Graser how could you- You got me a present?" Stacy asked him curiously.

"How could I not." Graser said leaning in kissing her. "Well, that isn't the present."

"Graser! You are the sweetest, wait, that wasn't the present. Graser you're incredible." Stacy said kissing Graser again and blushing.

"Stacy, will you… Um, marry me?" Graser asked unsure and excited.

"Yes, yes, yes! Graser, I love you!" Stacy said crying tears of joy and happiness.

"Oh Grase, oh Grase, you are quite the lovebird. I loved the show, bravo, bravo." Will said flying through the sky in creative mode. "Did you enjoy the White Pumpkin and Mr. Duffer?"

"That was you, oh, I'll get you Will!" Graser screamed pulling out a bow and shooting at Will as he flew away.

"Me… And Parker, we agreed that I get to kill you and Parker gets to marry your fiance, the perfect agreement." Will kept screaming as Graser jumped off the roof the get a closer attack.

"Oh Will!" Graser screamed.

As Stacy sat on the roof watching Graser run off to try and kill Will, Parker appeared next to her. "So, Stacy, your fiance ran off so wanna, I don't know, go get a drink and get married?" Parker asked Stacy trying to win her over.

"Oh, Parker, I am getting married already, but I promise I won't forget to throw an invitation into the Nether for you to get in your afterlife. Maybe you can even watch from your phone that AmyLee will stream for me." Stacy said pulling out her sword.

"Stacy, we can fix this. What do you want, I can give you anything, anything. I was the richest on the Cube was I not?" Parker pleaded trying to escape the trap he was in.

"Well Parker, there is nothing to fix. Say hi to the ghasts for me." Stacy said hitting him off the roof into a Nether portal below the building."

"Stacy, I always loved you…" Parker trailed off as he fell into the portal and quickly banned him from the overworld forevermore and at the same time she banned Will from the server, teleporting Graser back to the roof to finally make a happily ever after.

 **The end!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
